Stupid Hot tub
by BanetteGirl
Summary: well lets see what two teens are up to in a hot tub. Star and Koji lemon


well here you go my first lemon, now i thought it but blackandblood wrote it for me because i just now have a computer to wotk on thanks

Star sighed, resting her head against Koji's broad shoulder. The steam from the hot tub wafted through the air around them in a faint mist.

"Nice not having one around to bother us," Koji muttered. "Especially Takuya."

"Takuya's not that bad," Star replied with a laugh. "He's just a bit...eccentric."

Koji rolled his sapphire eyes. "Annoying is more like it."

"Just relax and enjoy the hot tub." Star pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly.

The raven-haired sixteen-year old responded with his own kiss, pulling her into his arms. Her top of her light blue bikini was right against his glistening bare chest, the fabric almost transparent from the water. Koji's hands entwined in Star's long, white hair, feeling the silkiness between his fingers. Through his navy blue swim trunks, the girl could feel a hardness poking against her thigh. She pulled back after a moment, catching her breath.

Koji smirked. "Was I going too fast for you?"

"No," Star replied, her cheeks turning a faint pink. "It's just hot in here, that's all."

"Yeah, sure," Koji said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Star rolled her eyes. "Oh, be quiet. The temperature is a bit too high and you know it."

As she turned to adjust the thermostat near the tub, Koji stared at the way her top tightened against her breasts. They swelled slightly above the cups, her creamy skin just begging to be touched. He let out a pent-up sigh and felt a dull throbbing between his legs.

"Come on," Star muttered, annoyed with the thermostat. "Stupid thing..."

After what seemed like an eternity, she had lowered the temperature and turned back to look at Koji. Koji, who had been staring at her chest the entire time, flashed her a smile.

"What?" Star raised an eyebrow.

"Get over here," Koji told her.

The girl chuckled. "Is that a request?"

"It's a demand," he replied. "Now get over here."

Star smirked, but didn't argue. However, just as she was about to move closer to him, she felt a tightness around her neck. She looked down to see that her necklace was caught in her bathing suit top.

"Dammit..." She pulled at it gently, trying to free it but to no avail.

"Need any help?" Koji asked.

Star shook her head, her light blue eyes concentrated on her task. "No, I've got it. Just give me a minute."

The light pulls were not working, so she tugged at it harder. Unbeknownst to her, while she had turned to adjust the thermostat, the ties on her bikini top had loosened. Just as she gave her a necklace a firm yank to free it, it caused the ties of her top to untie completely. Before she realized that it had happened, her top fell from her chest, exposing her well-endowed breasts.

"Shit," she cursed, fumbling to pull it back up.

However, Koji stopped her, lowering his lips to her breasts. He licked the creamy skin, running his tongue over her pert nipples. Star shuddered, stiffening against his touch. Koji moved his head back up to her face, kissing her lips.

"Relax," he whispered into her ear.

The bulge in his swim trunks was even more prominent now and it continued to poke against Star's thigh. She couldn't stop herself from reaching down into the water and wrapping her fingers around it. She gave it a light squeeze, then shyly looked away from Koji as she withdrew her hand.

Koji stopped her, though, placing it back on his hardness. He then kissed her passionately again, moving his way down to her graceful neck. He nipped at the tender flesh, leaving tiny marks with his teeth. Star moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel as he traced the top of her bikini bottoms with his fingers.

"Koji," she said breathlessly.

Star threw her had back as he nipped down harder, causing her to flinch this time. He kissed her neck one last time, before bringing his lips back up to meet hers. Koji found her bare breasts with his hands again, kneading the soft peaks in his fingers.

"I want you," he said in a low voice, firmly gathering her into his arms.

"Koji...." She pulled away slightly, looking into his eyes. "No, not here. The bed, I want my first time to be in a bed..."

Koji smiled, then wasted no time getting out of the hot tub. Star followed suit, each of them hurriedly wrapping a towel around their wet bodies. The two then made their way through the mansion, walking briskly to get to Star's bedroom sooner.

"Finally," Koji said huskily as they reached Star's room, locking the door behind him.

The bedroom was massive and beautifully decorated with light blues and white. Her king-sized bed was covered with plush light blue blankets with white stars and there were at least six pillows at the head.

Koji gently pulled the towel away from Star, letting it fall to the floor. Star's top was still untied at the top, only being secured by the twin ties in the back. She pulled the top completely free from her bottom, wearing only the bottoms of her bikini.

"Damn...." Koji's voice trailed off as his sapphire eyes scanned down her body.

He started at her sizable breasts, the pink nipples pert with excitement. Working his way down, he gazed at her slim waist, traveling down her long, elegant legs. Koji took her into his arms, planting a kiss on her soft lips.

"You look so beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Star kissed him back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she did so. His prominent hardness poked in between her legs, throbbing slightly. The girl slowly walked backwards to the bed, falling back against the thick covers with Koji. Koji fell on top of her, his tongue entering her mouth as his kisses became more passionate.

"I love you," Star said, nibbling on his neck.

Her hands were clutching his broad shoulders, letting her nails sink in lightly. Koji gently cupped one of her breasts in his hand, caressing the soft mound with his fingers.

"I love you, too," he replied, relishing the softness of her skin.

Star's hands traveled down to the waistband of Koji's swim trunks, where she proceeded to slip her fingers beneath the damp fabric. Koji's excitement grew as her hands ventured further down, making their way to his hips. Unable to contain himself, he moved away from Star and stood back up. Star watched with eagerness as Koji yanked his trunks down, revealing his hard member. He was thick and long, just as Star had thought him to be. The girl stared at his manhood for another moment, then looked at his six-pack abs. However, she didn't have much time to concentrate, as Koji moved back to her. He gently pulled Star's bottoms off, discarding them to the side.

Star smiled, then made her way to the top of the bed. Koji smirked in return, crawling up to her. He laid on top of her, supporting his weight with his arms as he kissed her again.

"Remember," Star said breathlessly. "Be gentle since it's our first time...."

Koji nodded in understanding, positioning himself between her legs. The tip of his member was slick, as was Star's womanhood. He carefully guided himself into her slowly, going at the pace that Star needed. Star gasped at the sensation, gripping onto Koji's shoulders as he went in. She then groaned, feeling her tightness being invaded by him as he slid in deeper.

"Ohhh....." Star closed her eyes, her breathing quickened.

"Are you okay?" Koji asked, pausing for a moment. "Do you need me to stop?"

"No," she replied, panting slightly. "K-keep going...."

Koji smiled and continued to slide into her all the way, until he finally reached her sweet spot deep inside. Star let out a cry that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. She shuddered as Koji began to go back and forth, letting his hardness cause friction with her inner walls.

"Oh, god...." Star's nails dug into his shoulders, leaving behind small marks.

As the minutes rolled by, she felt herself adjusting to the momentum. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him in deeper. Koji kissed her gently, his speed increasing. Beads of persperation formed as his body moved against her glistening one. Star's moans grew louder and she found herself exploring her body with his fingers, rather than just holding onto his shoulders. Her fingers traveled down Koji's side, feeling his smooth skin and rippling muscles beneath her touch. She then took hold of his firm ass, cupping it in her hands.

Koji smirked, his dark hair falling against her white hair. His speed increased again and he could feel himself growing closer. However, he was not ready to finish yet, nor did he want to for awhile. Underneath him, Star writhed from the sensation of her virginity being taken, her breathing quite heavy.

"You know what," Koji said after a few minutes. "Why don't you take over?"

With that, he rolled them over in one swift movement. Star was now on top of him, gazing down into his dark eyes with her light ones. She was a bit unsure of herself, but she did not let that factor stop her. She moved up and down on him, letting him penetrate her even more deeply. Star ground her pelvis against his, her long white hair falling into her face as she looked down. Koji moved it away from her face, then brought his hands back to her breasts. He took hold of the twin peaks, his fingers rubbing over her nipples.

"Shit," he grunted, feeling himself grow even closer as Star's movements sped up.

Star was panting by now, not used to the vigorous activity. She was not about to stop any time soon, though, and continued to go up and down on her lover. Her necklace lightly banged up against her chest, right above her breasts. Koji moved his hands to her waist, making sure she kept up with the speed. He quickened the pace, making them both moan.

"Koji..."

"I'm finishing this," Koji said huskily, rolling them back over to their original position.

He pounded into her, going as fast as he could. Star's legs wrapped around his waist tightly and her arms encircled his neck as she braced herself.

"K-Koji...." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes in ecstasy.

"I-I'm gonna..." Koji couldn't finish the sentence as he exploded inside her, letting his juices mix in with Star's.

He shuddered, emptying himself deep within the girl's inner walls. Once he had spurted the last drop, he collapsed on top of her. For several minutes, they both laid there, gasping as they tried to catch their breath.

Finally, Koji moved off of Star and laid beside her, pulling his girlfriend into his arms. He kissed her forehead, brushing her hair away as he did so. Star snuggled up against him, her heart pounding.

"Koji, Koji.."Star said as she shift under his arms.

"Yes, what is it Kitten," he answered

"Don't Ever leave me, because we might in trouble." said Star as she relaps their sex.

"what, do you mean," he asked about to fall asleep," I would never leave you."

"You wern't safe," Star said as she fell asleep

"What,, No not a Baby!" Koji fell asleep.

* * *

Well there you go thanks to blackandblood we have this document blackandblood was my editter and helped write a lot of this for you guys and girls. well Star wasn't pregneant koji made her take a test they were safe for now..


End file.
